The First Chance
by Silverviolinist
Summary: Qui-Gon is given the chance to take up his first padawan....who is also his best friend.


Mace Windu walked across the center of a training room in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He reached the far wall and opened a small panel. From inside the panel he pulled out a blindfold and a remote. He returned to the center of the room and placed the two objects down. He turned towards the door.  
  
"Come in, Min-Xing." He said in a cold voice, "You have two minutes to prepare yourself before I activate the remote droids. Please remember to place the blindfold securely over your eyes. No cheating will be allowed. May the force be with you."  
  
Windu walked through the door and settled himself into a chair in the viewing area. A young man with short brown hair and a beard sat next to him.  
  
"Why am I not surprised to see you hear Qui-Gon?" Windu asked without turning to face the other jedi.  
  
Qui Gon smiled. " You know why I am here, Master Windu. I will come again and again until Min-Xing is my padawan learner."  
  
Windu sighed. "Qui-Gon, the council will discuss this with you later. After Min-Xings test. Now sit and watch. I have to tally her marks."  
  
Inside the raining arena a girl with long brown hair, fashioned into two braids stood in a fighting position. She heard a slight hum and she activated her lightsaber as she spun around. The droid that had been zooming around her head fell into two pieces. Min-Xing concentrated on using the Force to tell her where the droids were. Suddenly she slashed to the left and a second droid fell to the ground. The Force told Min-Xing that another three droids were left. But it didn't tell her where. Min-Xing tried to sink into deep concentration. She felt something pierce her back. She turned around and used her lightsaber to deflect the shots from the droid. She destroyed it and then destroyed the other two.  
  
Trying to catch her breath she waited for the signal that she could take off the blindfold. The signal came and she swept it off her head. Gasping for breath she deactivated her lightsaber and walked over to the door. As it slid silently open she laughed as she saw who was standing there.  
  
"Qui-Gon," she yelled as she jumped into his arms, "Oh, its so good to see you."  
  
"Ah and how good it is to see you, Minx. It has been along time. What maybe a week since I last saw you. But how much you have grown. You will be, fifteen soon?" Qui-Gon said in a warm accented voice.  
  
Minx frowned. "Don't remind me. Fifteen is way over the age limit to be a padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "Do not worry. You will be a padawan in no time. And if you keep fighting like you did out there during your test then you shall become a jedi knight before you know it." Qui-Gon smiled. He turned to walk out of the door when he finally noticed that Windu was still standing there. "Sorry Master" he said , placing Minx on the ground when he saw Windu's disapproving look.  
  
Windu glared at Qui-Gon, told him that the council's decision would be held later on and walked out. Minx kept her face straight until Windu had left and then broke out laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Qui Gon.  
  
"You" Minx managed to choke out. "When ever you are around him you act as if he is a god. And you obey everything he does. Qui-Gon nobody pays attention to Windu outside of the council room. I doubt even Master Yoda does. I mean, I caught Windu and Yoda in a training session the other day. And Windu was talking to Yoda as if Yoda was his padawan."  
  
Qui-Gon looked away. "Min-Xing, you should not talk about Master Windu and Master Yoda in such disrespect." He turned his blue eyes back on Minx. For a moment he became lost in the golden brown that were her's. But then he snapped back to reality. "Minx I have to go to a council meeting. The council has come to a decision on wether you will be my padawan or not. I will inform you of the results later on tonight. Can you meet me in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?"  
  
Minx tossed her braids back. "Why don't you come down to my sleeping quarters tonight Qui-Gon? Don't be shy. Or a stranger." She laughed and walked out of the door. 


End file.
